


They Who Are Dead

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [44]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They will deal with dangers as they come, and until then, they will heal and prosper and protect themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> A Farscape AU where Teeg leaves the command carrier to use a different method to help find Crichton for Crais, and Crais convinces himself the lie they concocted was the truth. They meet again sometime after he's left the Peacekeepers, and Teeg realizes she can't go back now, either, and joins him, because her first loyalty is to her captain.

Teeg's prowler fit neatly on the narrow strip of sand between the high-water mark and the cliffs, with just enough room for them to stand on dry sand. The natives of the planet didn't live on this small landmass - they all were concentrated around the equatorial belt; which afforded Teeg and Crais all the privacy they could desire.

Below the sand, as the tide receded, was the treasure they had come to harvest. Shelled creatures the size of Crais' hand that had tender, sweet meat that dried well and could be sold for a small fortune on many commerce planets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "cove".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Ocean's Edge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749690).


	2. Rumors

The stellar wind is a welcome pressure against his hull, warm and giving, full of the particles that he consumes to power himself. Talyn basks while he waits for his captain and the lieutenant to return from their mission to the habitable planet. They spend as much time as they can in places where he can feed, so he can replenish energies spent healing from the near-fatal starburst he and his captain had made from the command carrier. Even though it puts them in danger, even though it means that rumors of a strange Leviathan begin to spread across the Uncharted Territories.

They will deal with dangers as they come, and until then, they will heal and prosper and protect themselves. And maybe, when Talyn's stronger, they will set out for truly uncharted space, beyond the reach of the Peacekeepers, even their retrieval squads, and find a place they can truly belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "wind".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Sky-Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1471349).


End file.
